The components in organic electronics that are commercially the most important are nowadays obtained substantially by means of two different production methods. Employed on the one hand are wet operations in which organic layers are constructed by deposition from a solution using various printing technologies, such as, for example, inkjet, gravure or offset printing, spin coating or slot coating. Alternatively, deposition of the layers may take place from the gas phase by means of sublimation, i.e., thermal evaporation under reduced pressure. Sublimation is used to produce the hitherto most efficient commercially available organic components, such as, for example, organic light-emitting diodes (see FIG. 1), solar cells (see FIG. 2), transistors (see FIG. 3), and bipolar transistors. One of the ways in which these components achieve their efficiency is by virtue of their construction from a great number of individual layers, with each of the layers having a specific electrical function based also on the location within the component.
Organic components which are produced by solvent operations currently still possess a much lower complexity in their construction. This is a consequence of the process in light of the requirement that an organic layer deposited may not be incipiently dissolved by the subsequent organic solvents in further processing steps. In order to meet this boundary condition, it is therefore necessary in the ongoing operation to employ solvents which are orthogonal (i.e., are not miscible with the preceding solvent). The reason for this is so that underlying layers are not incipiently dissolved again. This procedure limits the number of solvents which can be used and the number of organic substances which can be processed, and so restricts the possibilities and quality of layer sequences which can be processed in wet operation.
While the boundary condition indicated above applies to the production of any electrically functional, i.e., blocking, n- or p-conducting, organic layer in organic components, the production in particular of high-efficiency and long-lived p-conducting layers is challenging. This is so in view of the operating conditions to be observed and the selection of suitable compounds, which are required to combine such high functionality with long service lives of the components constructed from them.
A route to the production of efficient organoelectronic components with p-doped hole transporters is shown for example by DE102012209523. This patent specification discloses organic components which comprise a matrix, the matrix comprising as p-dopant a main-group metal complex from groups 13 to 15. This complex in turn comprises at least one ligand L of the following structure:

where R1 and R2 independently of one another may be oxygen, sulfur, selenium, NH or NR4, R4 being selected from the group containing alkyl or aryl and possibly being joined to R3; and R3 is selected from the group containing alkyl, long-chain alkyl, alkoxy, long-chain alkoxy, cycloalkyl, haloalkyl, aryl, arylenes, haloaryl, heteroaryl, heteroarylenes, heterocycloalkylenes, heterocycloalkyl, haloheteroaryl, alkenyl, haloalkenyl, alkynyl, haloalkynyl, ketoaryl, haloketoaryl, ketoheteroaryl, ketoalkyl, haloketoalkyl, ketoalkenyl, haloketoalkenyl, where, in the case of suitable radicals, one or more nonadjacent CH2 groups independently of one another may be replaced by —O—, —S—, —NH—, —NRo—, —SiRoRoo—, —CO—, —COO—, —OCO—, —OCO—O—, —SO2—, —S—CO—, —CO—S—, —CY1═CY2 or —C≡C—, specifically such that O and/or S atoms are not joined directly to one another, likewise optionally replaced by aryl or heteroaryl preferably containing 1 to 30 C atoms.
Nevertheless there continues to be demand for systems in organic electronics which can be processed simply, reproducibly, and stably both from the wet phase and from the gas phase, producing layers which are able to exhibit an enhanced lifetime under the thermal loads in the operation of components resulting therefrom.